Did Morgana deserve a better ending in the finale?
I’m starting this forum for us to discuss if we think that Morgana deserved a better ending in the series finale. I’m a dude and a big Mergana fan who finished the series finale a few days ago, and as you can imagine, I was truly disappointed by Morgana’s ending in Merlin. In my opinion, Morgana was the best character of the series and unfortunately, the character most jipped by the series. Even ‘til the end I saw her not as a villain but a tragic hero abandoned and persecuted by everyone who once supposedly cared about her, hoping the finale would show her coming to peace with Merlin and Arthur even if she still would have had to die in the finale. And I would have been fine with then ending still being a tragedy for Morgana had it been better executed than the crappy and unjustified ending she got (my opinion). I mean come on, even if Merlin and Morgana were never lovers, anyone can plainly see that Morgana was just as good a friend to Merlin and cared for him far more than Arthur ever did in the first 2 seasons, and that’s including the fact that she had far less screen time with him over Arthur! Yet he did so little to help her from her fall to the dark side just because “Arthur is your destiny” says dragon and “Don’t trust Morgana,” says dragon. Give me a break! We form our own destiny, it’s not told to us! With the exception of maybe Gwen, Morgana was the most moral main character for seasons 1-2 in my opinion, yet she is the one who becomes twisted in the later seasons and ends up DYING ALONE. And you know what, that’s what disappointed me most about the finale, that she died alone and seemingly uncared for by any of the main cast. Just because she had magic! I know this is fantasy, but imagine had this happened to a good person during this time period just because they were discovered to be gay or of a certain race and heritage! No compassion for Morgana in the end was just plain cruel. So lets say the Merlin writers said: let’s give the show a tragic ending. That’s fine with me, but tragedies need to be done right! I always thought Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and Titanic were great tragedies. In addition, Romeo and Juliet as well as Hamlet were tragedies for the sake of learning lessons from them, for such tragedies to be avoided. That’s not what the Merlin tragic ending delivered, especially for Morgana! To me, preferable endings for Morgana would have been: 1( Merlin and Morgana falling in love and having a good life together in the end - Mergana. 2(She, Merlin, and Arthur all make amends and slowly become friends again. Or 3(same as choice 2 but followed by her dying a noble death like stopping Arthur from dying – that could have been a really good ending and perhaps even the best way to end the show.�� These would have been my preferred Morgana endings, but u know what, I still would have been fine with the tragic Merlin murders Morgana ending we got had it simply been better executed. I enjoy a good tragedy, especially if it can make me cry – as long as it is delivered right! But like I said earlier, that’s not what I felt we got. Here’s how I believe the tragic Morgana ending should have been delivered: Merlin stabs Morgana RELUCANTLY with Excalibur, fatally wounding her just shortly after his famous “I blame myself for what you’ve become” line delivered in the episode. Merlin holds Morgana during the stabbing, THEN gently helps her to the ground holding her, and strokes her hair and cheek – hereby comforting her in death, showing her that he still cares, and is not letting her die alone. He then fights tears as he watches his former friend and love interest pass away, feeling guilty for the monster she has become. Had this happened, Morgana would have realized that she was wrong about him and Arthur, that they do indeed still care for her, and causes Morgana to regret making them her enemies thereby having somewhat of a repentance before dying. This part is not merely fan-fiction, because it would have been in line with her character from her development these past 5 seasons. (Merlin balling - crying after she dies wouldn’t have been necessary, but would be a bonus of preference for me as it would have confirmed a Mergana ending for the show even if it was a tragic one ��. It also could have brought tears to fans that didn’t like Morgana and Mergana shippers.) Had this ending happened instead, I would have cried the loss of my favorite character and felt for Merlin in his loss. All Merlin had to do for me was comfort Morgana in death showing that he cared, and I would have been very satisfied with the Merlin tv series ending as an amazingly well done tragedy and fondly would have remembered the characters of Merlin, Arthur. Gwen, Morgana, etc. But nooooo! Instead Merlin; Morgana’s closest former friend murders her and just lets her fall to the floor, where he watches her die with a straight uncaring face. We then see Morgana die on the ground completely scared and terrified, feeling more alone then than I imagined she ever had, probably thinking: “I was right to stand against these two, to fight these two, I was the hero fighting for what was right!” AND SHE WOULD HAVE HAD SO FOR DAMN GOOD CAUSE! Merlin dropping Morgana and watching her die without emotion like that symbolically gave me the impression that he and Arthur never truly cared about her, loved her, or forgiven her, even when they and their allies who I felt were at most to blame for her turn to the dark side. The impression I got instead from the scene was Merlin saying: “DIE BITCH!” And to such a great character who once had so much good in her heart. ☹ This finale made me feel that no one in the world cared for poor sweet Morgana: my favorite character of the series and the most morally good of the main cast for seasons 1-2 (except probably for Gwen.) I think the reason why this ending means so much to me is because I’m not sure I would personally let someone as evil as Hitler himself die alone if I witnessed him dying slowly from a fatal wound completely terrified, I imagine the reason I would attempt to comfort such a person in death just with my presence is because I am someone who has known personally the pain of feeling alone, and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone, especially if they were to feel it while dying in pain. I don’t believe anyone deserves that, especially not Morgana!. So why did Merlin let Morgana die scared and alone in pain of death? Why did she deserve to die like that I ask you my fellow Merlin Fans! Merlin would have been the perfect choice of comforting Morgana in death given their past relationship – whatever it might have been. BUT HE LET HER DIE FEELING SCARED AND ALONE! He was there for Arthur in death, so why couldn’t he show any, and I mean ANY sympathy for Morgana? ☹ Morgana was a beautifully moral person who got twisted by bad circumstances, not this evil heartless witch the show never convinced me she was! ☹I mean come on even Harry Potter comforted Snape in death, one of his least favorite people, and that was before he thought Snape was a traitor who murdered a close friend of Harry’s! Harry comforting Snape in death is one of my personal favorite Harry Potter memories and possibly the most superbly written scene by J.K. Rowling in my opinion. If Harry had been there for Snape, why wasn’t Merlin there for Morgana? ☹ But the Merlin writers couldn’t do this for Morgana, nor could Colin Morgan (the Merlin actor) think to himself “Hmm. Maybe I should make Merlin’s reaction to Morgana more sympathetic. After all, Merlin feels guilty for what she has become, and she was a former good friend of his who would have risked her life for him, and quite possibly served as a former love interest.” But noooo! Merlin’s reaction to killing Morgana was just DIE B*tch! And to such a good character who once had so much good in her heart. ☹ Had Merlin shown any sympathy at all to Morgana dying, I fully believe she would have shown some remorse during death upon discovering that they did care for her. How do u think she felt about Merlin’s near heartless version of killing her? Had my version of Morgana’s death had happened, I could have remembered the ending to Merlin as a beautiful tragedy that made me cry, it might have also been viewed by some as a love tragedy (Mergana) and would have worked as a good ending for me. Instead we got jerk Merlin do this to the beautiful Morgana. What an unjustified rip off and horrible ending! I could have remembered Merlin fondly, but for this reason along with the rip off Arthur/Merlin ending, its hard to think fondly of the show the way things ended. Had Merlin simply comforted Morgana in death, I would still like Arthur and Merlin as characters, but that drop for her to die alone like that only showed how heartless and similar they were to the twisted Morgana they really were, not the supposed heroes of legend they were supposed to be! Morgana betrayed Arthur and Merlin only After they abandoned and betrayed her! Whether you liked Morgana or not, I believe the writer’s treatment and ending to Morgana was just plain unforgivable. Perhaps you disagree with me and think that Merlin and co are not as much to blame for Morgana’s turn to the dark as I feel they are, and that’s just fine with me. But we all know that there was still good in Morgana even in the end. Morgana was a beautiful character who deserved far better than the show gave her even by tragedy standards. The Merlin series finale was in my opinion the worst series finale ever for this and other reasons, but this was the biggest reason. This is the only series finale I’ve seen that I can say I’ve hated. It’s not that I did not like the finale. I HATED IT! Thanks for hearing my rant. If you liked the Merlin ending, I won’t judge, but I would appreciate you guys telling me if u agree or disagree with me to help me get over this horrible finale. My summation of the series: two young men who start out as supposed heroes of legend betray their good friend unjustly, treat her like a b*tch for betraying them after doing so to her first, then kill her like a b*tch apparently taking no credit for the monster they helped create when Arthur’s father was the biggest monster of the story all along. And Merlin defends Arthur’s father over Morgana! And it ends with a very, very, unfulfilling ending for every main character except for Gwen – Arthur’s love interest. This show hurt me in a way that no work of fiction ever has or should, regardless of it being a tragedy! Merlin was a tragedy, but it was done horribly wrong and completely jipped us. I think I speak for many fans when I say Morgana deserved so, so much better than the show gave her. Rest in Peace Morgana. Damn this series for breaking my heart. ☹ Category:Candidates for deletion Category:DELETE THIS PAGE